Sweet Revenge
by wizzyyoyo15
Summary: Paige finds out a secret from the past. She tries to find more info. and ends up putting the Charmed Ones up against a great foe. C/P are possesed.
1. It starts with a death.

Summary:  
Paige finds out a horrible secret from her adoptive family's past. She decides to find out more about the incident, maybe the truth. In the process she puts the Charmed Ones against their greatest foe, but this one is mortal. Meanwhile Phoebe and Cole are possessed by spirits who want revenge on their killer.  
  
  
Note: This story is derived from an episode of Smallville and the spoilers from A Paige from the Past. It may have a bit of a Nancy Drew feel to it also. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He just sat there, feeling as though the ground slipped away and he was falling into a never-ending pit. Why now? Why this way? Were his past sins punishable by this? Yes he was of old age, but.... Then, in the back of his mind he heard the pitiful screams of his first victim, Fiona Matthews.   
  
Then he felt the ground totally fall, as he fell with it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That had to be enough. He couldn't be sent to the depths of hell. He was sorry for what he had done, the pain he had caused. But no. He had to go. Go and be eaten away by the putrid environment of hell. He let out a last mournful cry and fell to the ground.  
  
A nurse stationed not to far away heard the scream and ran to the room. She too let out a yelp. Paige, who was at the nursing home talking to an old woman, ran to the room.   
"What's wrong?"  
Paige walked closer to the nurse.  
"He's, he's...."  
She inched past the bed, to the window seat and finished the nurse's sentence.  
"Dead."  
The nurse turned her back to the corpse and to Paige.  
"Sweetie, go call the hospital."  
Paige nodded and walked out of the room.   
  
Her walk seemed somewhat disturbed. She had witnessed many deaths before, but not those of "grandpa material". Only the deaths of ugly, putrid monsters of hell.   
  
She picked up the receiver and dialed the hospital next door. A young woman answered the phone.  
"Good afternoon. You have reached South Bay hospital. How may I help you?"  
"Um...this is a visitor from the nursing home next door. Uh...one of the residents just um...died."  
"Oh dear. Well I'll have a paramedic there right away."  
Paige looked up from the phone and stared blankly at the wall. Why did she have to see him? Why couldn't she have just left? Then the woman snapped her out of it.   
"Hello, miss. Hello?"  
"Oh yeah. Um...thanks, bye."  
She hung up the phone and walked back to the room.   
"I called the hospital. They'll be here any second."  
"Oh, thank you dear."  
"I uh...have to go now, bye."  
Paige ran from the room and grabbed he purse and coat. She raced out of the nursing, not wanting to look back. She didn't even say bye to her "assignment". All she cared about was forgetting that old man, but she couldn't. There was something about him. Something that called Paige's attention. Good or evil she had to find out what it was.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
"So...what will you be looking for?"  
Cole put his hands in his pockets, out of excitement. Phoebe had answered his proposal with a yes. He was getting what he wanted. A wife, someone to love him back, but most of all a normal life.  
"Um...I don't know. You should pick it out!"  
Phoebe started laughing. Here she was with the man she loved, wait the one she was going to marry, and she was laughing.  
"What if you don't like what I pick?"  
"I will, believe me."  
"Humph. Well then I'll pick the most beautiful ring, for the most beautiful woman."  
Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
"I think we're past flattery Cole. I already said yes."  
Cole laughed, but it was empty. He had actually meant it. That's when he remembered that Phoebe always thought of things that way. It was sort of annoying when he was trying to talk to her about love and marriage. It had been so much easier in the beginning. Like in the cemetery when Phoebe found out who he really was. That day had been the hardest ever, but he still cherished every second of that day, even when Phoebe called him a bastard.   
"Cole? Cole?"  
"Huh...oh sorry. Were you saying something?"  
"No. I just get worried when my fiancé starts starring into space for no apparent reason."  
"Oh well sorry. Can we just get the rings?"  
"Okay if you want."  
Something bothered Phoebe. Why was Cole acting like this? It was probably pre-wedding jitters, so she dismissed it.   
"Here."  
She pointed to a door.  
"If you want."  
Cole took her arm and walked her into the jewelry store.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
He looked around. So this is hell huh. Not very "scary".   
He had expected hell to be more...gruesome and well dark. Like in the stories and books. He thought to himself again. If I'm dead, then I must be able to fly. I have to.  
He jumped up and down like an idiot. Then the Source walked in.  
"Well, well, well. Hell has been invaded by jumping idiots?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Why do you need to know? I know who you are. Isn't that enough? Oh yes. It's Michael King I presume."  
"How do you know my name?"  
The Source laughed.  
"No need to panic old man. You're fine. You also know why you're here, in hell."  
"Yes."  
"It's not your fault. It was the jurors. They are the ones who put you in prison."  
Michael thought for a second. He' s right.   
"You're right! It is their fault!"  
"You can get revenge you know."  
Michael's eyes lit up.  
"How? I'm old and weak."  
"I can change that. For a favor in return."  
"Anything."  
"I happen to know a descendent of the juror who made the deciding vote on your sentence, the one who made you guilty. I need this person dead."  
"I have to kill."  
"Yes you have to kill!"  
"But that's why..."  
"SILENCE! Let me finish! Killing the decedents of the jurors one by one will give you revenge. Isn't that what you want?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you will do it! You may kill the others, but make sure you get to the one I want. I will make you young, back to the age you were when you killed Fiona Matthews."  
Michael thought again. Revenge, that's all I want. I'll have my revenge.  
"And the name of this person?"   
"Paige Matthews, or as she may call herself, Paige Halliwell."  
"Fine. She will die."  
  
The Source lifted his hands and called upon the spirits of the past. He called out for Michael's past. Once he had it in his grasp he planted it inside of Michael. In the process two restless spirits unknowingly slipped past the Source and into the world above them.   
  
Tbc... Hope you liked Chapter 1.  
  
  
~Kitty.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The wrong spell.

Chapter 2  
"Sweet Revenge"  
  
  
  
Phoebe walked toward a middle-aged woman sitting down behind a counter.  
"Excuse me?"  
The woman's head popped up.  
"Oh, hello. How may I help you?"  
"Um yeah. I'm Phoebe Halliwell and this is my boyf...fiancé Cole Turner. We're looking to buy wedding rings."  
The woman's face suddenly brightened up, but in her eyes Phoebe saw something a bit dark, almost evil.  
"Ah yes I've been expe...um waiting for some customers all day. Please follow me, I think I have the perfect rings."  
Phoebe tugged on Cole's jacket and they walked to the woman.  
"Right here."  
The woman picked up two beautiful rings.  
"These rings used to belong to a very well known couple back in the 1950s."  
Phoebe picked up on of the rings and immediately had a premonition.  
  
  
A couple was running down a dark alley. The man stopped and called for the woman to stop too, but she kept going. He went running after her, shouting for her to stop. Then about two police cars stopped right in front of the woman. One of the officers got out of the car and walked toward the woman. Then the man ran up to the woman and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at the officer and it seemed as if the two were having a verbal argument. Then the man pulled the trigger and killed the officer. As soon as the bullet hit the officer, two other officers pulled out guns and shot down the man and his wife.   
  
The woman, trying to sound concerned, asked if Phoebe was okay. She bent down next to Cole, since Phoebe had fallen.  
"Is she okay?"  
"Yeah, she just um...she had some bad food for lunch I guess."  
Cole picked up Phoebe's head and started to push back some hair.  
"Phoebe, Phoebe? Phoebe!"  
Then Phoebe shot up and looked around. The woman jumped back startled.  
"What is going on?"  
Phoebe turned her head to the woman.  
"The couple, they were killed."  
The woman looked around, nervous.  
"Um...yes. They were..."  
Phoebe looked down and finished.  
"...shot down by the police"  
"Yes. I guess you don't want the rings anymore then?"  
"Oh no we'll take them!"  
Cole looked down at Phoebe confused and pulled her aside.  
"Phoebe, what are you doing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Ha, Phoebe people *died* wearing those rings, they could be haunt..."   
*Phoebe cuts in*  
"Cole, I understand your concern, but I wouldn't have gotten that premonition if I, I mean we, aren't supposed to do anything about it."  
"Phoebe those people are dead!"  
"But Cole, what if they want us to help."  
"Phoebe, I don't think now is the time to..."  
*The woman interrupts*  
"Uh, em."  
Phoebe and Cole looked up to see the woman tapping her foot with a confused and angry look on her face. Then Cole looked back down at Phoebe and mouthed something to her and she mouthed a reply and then looked back up at the woman.  
"Uh, sorry. We were uh...just um, discussing."  
"I see that. Now will you or will you not be taking the rings?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright then follow me."  
Phoebe followed the woman back to the counter.  
"Okay, that would be $569.78 for both rings."  
Phoebe turned back to see Cole. She beckoned him with her hand then with her voice.  
"Cole! *whispers* get over here!"  
Cole wouldn't move so she turned back to the woman.  
"Uh...one second."  
The woman's eyes looked at Phoebe with disgust as she walked over to Cole.  
"Um...Cole, hunny *talks a bit faster* what are you doing!?"  
"I'm not going to buy some dead people's rings. Phoebe for all we know, we could end up dead."  
Phoebe looked up at Cole with sad eyes. The sad eyes that made his heart melt every time he saw them and he's been seeing them a lot on account of Prue's death.  
"Please?"  
"Fine?"  
Cole started walking to the counter.  
"Here."  
He handed a woman his credit card and she handed it back with a receipt and the rings.  
"It was nice doing business with you but I must be on my way."  
The woman hastily gathered her things and went into the back room.  
Phoebe looked at Cole and then at the back room.  
"Gee, what was her hurry?"  
"I don't know, but we should get going to."  
Cole took Phoebe's hand and they left the store.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"But Piper..."  
"Paige, you know, I just can't right now."  
"Oh so you're too busy for our 'work'?"  
"No, it's just...yeah I'm too busy."  
Piper walked around the kitchen, gathering some of her things.  
"Piper, it's not like it'll take forever."  
"Yeah, I know, but I have to make sure that everything's gonna be perfect for the executive banquet...whatever. If it isn't I'll probably never get another party for the club."  
Piper walked past Paige and into the foyer, then to the door. Paige follows.  
"Piper don't go! You have to help me!"  
"Paige, he was just some old guy. Old people do die when they have to...die. Old people die Paige!"  
"Yeah, but it's not everyday that I get a 'witchy' feeling when an old guy dies. And plus I was there, maybe I was meant to help in some way."  
"Ugh! Paige I don't have time. You don't need my help."  
"I don't? But you told me never to do a spell by myself."  
"Forget what I told you. You're experienced enough. Go, go do whatever, I have to leave!"  
Piper closed the door and Paige ran upstairs to the attic.   
  
Paige had been flipping through the book when Cole and Phoebe walked in.   
Phoebe walked to Paige.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Uh...I'm just studying. Piper's giving me another quiz."  
"Oh, oh. Stu..."  
*doorbell rings*  
"Uh I'll go get that. Cole, c'mon. Paige can you take care of these rings for me?"  
"Uh yeah, sure I guess."  
"Thanks."  
Phoebe went to get the door, Cole followed.  
"Ugh, were is that damn spell! Hmmm...maybe all I need is some help. No where is that spell that Piper used to call mom?"  
Paige flipped the pages.  
"Ah, here it is."  
She stood up and started reciting the spell. What Paige didn't know is that she had the wrong spell.  
  
  
Spirit from the other side  
Cross now the Great Divide  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Make yourself known to me  
With my power I will see your face  
And the world around you will embrace...  
  
When Paige finished the spell, instead of her mother, the two spirits accidentally summoned by the Source entered the rings sitting on the table. Paige plopped back down thinking the spell didn't work.  
  
Tbc...  
Please review. P.S I'm not good with negativity. 


End file.
